A wide variety of sanding blocks comprising sections or parts for accommodating an endless sanding belt are shown in the prior art, with virtually all utilizing resilient means for holding the parts in spaced relation for maintaining tension on the sanding belt. However, most are limited in that release of that tension for removal of the sanding belt from the sanding block can be obtained only by manual compression together of the parts by the hands or fingers of the user.
In addition, while the sanding blocks of the prior art have flat lower and upper faces and small, curved or pointed ends for sanding flat and small curved or hard to reach surfaces, they lack a curved face for sanding larger curved surfaces.
Accordingly, a need exists for a means for selectively moving the parts of a sanding block into or out of bearing relation with a sanding belt for placing the sanding belt under tension or releasing tension from the sanding belt, while providing additional means for sanding larger curved surfaces.